Unexpected
by Domiiik
Summary: Four years after their last encounter Kurt and Sebastian meet in a bar. They talk, they drink, they laugh and then they fall.


They meet again Sebastian's fourth year of college. He's celebrating his friend's birthday in one of New York's gay bars and the last person he expects to see there is Kurt Hummel. He doesn't even recognize him at first. He's thirsty and just wants to order his damn beer and relax, because school was hell that week, but the bartender is nowhere to be seen. Sebastian looks around trying to find the bartender and then checks out some of the men standing next to the bar chatting or just drinking and one man in particular catches his eyes.

He's sitting by himself, sipping his drink and looking aroud just like Sebastian, but he's not looking in his direction. He's watching people who are enjoying their night on the dance floor. It's dark but Sebastian can tell the man is hot. It's been a long time since he has last decided to talk to a stranger in a bar, but there's just something about this man that makes Sebastian want to talk to him.

He has to avoid one very drunk boy who definitely isn't twenty one yet and Sebastian wonders if he's even eighteen and for a second he remembers all the nights he spent drinking and hooking up with people when he was still in high school. He doesn't have time to think about it though, because he's close to the guy he's been watching and he looks even better from only few feets apart. And then the man turns around and Sebastian gasps.

It's been more than four years since they have last seen each other but it only takes him a moment to realize who's sitting by the bar. The man's looking back at Sebastian, mouth hanging slightly open with surprise written all over his face. Sebastian actually wonders if he's dreaming or hallucinating because there's no way he spent last three minutes staring at Kurt Hummel.

He blinks, one, two, three times, but Kurt's still there and Sebastian doesn't need to think about it twice, before he walks to him and casually sits on an empty stool next to Kurt's.

„Long time no see," he says with a smirk.

Kurt rolls his eyes. „Not long enough," he answers but there's a smile on his face and his eyes shine and Sebastian can't not notice that the years have been good to Kurt Hummel.

Sebastian is staring. He's aware that his eyes are wondering over Kurt's face and his body but he can tell that Kurt doesn't mind and that he knows that he looks good because his smile grows bigger and his eyes sparkle.

„Still the same pervert like in high school, I see," Kurt says and Sebastian just shrugs. It's not really true, he changed a lot and hopefully matured, but he still finds the possibility of getting on Kurt's nerves just as much fun as he did back when they were teenagers.

„So, what are you doing here?" Kurt asks and Sebastian almost doesn't hear him because he's too busy staring at his shirt that reveals more Kurt's skin that he's even seen before.

„Just celebrating my friend's birthday," he answers and points in the direction where most of the tables are situated. „I came here to buy a drink. But I think I'll probably die before the fucking bartender decides to show up."

„Dramatic much?" Kurt rolls his eyes again and then he waves his hand and it takes maybe ten seconds before the stupid bartender appears out of nowhere.

„One more Long Island Tea and for you?" Kurt looks at Sebastian with his eyebrows raised.

„Just a beer."

The bartender nods, winks at Kurt and disappears again. Sebastian's actually pretty impressed and it must show because Kurt's smug and when Sebastian asks him how he managed to get the bartender to them so fast he leans to him and whispers „He has a crush on me" and Sebastian laughs.

„Well I can only imagine how jealous Blaine has to be," he says and then realizes that he's been speaking to Kurt for the past few minutes and Blaine's nowhere to be seen.

Kurt's eyes widen at the mention of Blaine's name and there's a surprise written on his face again. He blinks, looks at his hands and Sebastian's eyes follow his. And that's when he notices the lack of ring on Kurt's finger.

„Wait, where's your ring?" he asks before he can stop himself and Kurt takes a deep breath before he replies.

„I thought you knew," he says, eyes locked on his empty glass. „We got divorced."

Sebastian's sure that he heard him wrong. There's no way the high school sweethearts who got married less than a year after Blaine started college got divorced. Sure, he made fun of them and back when they were in high school, he was pretty sure that their relationship will fail, but after they got engaged and eventually married, he asumed that there's nothing that could end their boring relationship. Apparently, he was wrong.

He wants to ask what happened, he's genuinely curious but he doesn't need to say anything, because Kurt continues to talk before he manages to open his mouth.

„It's funny, you know? I was worried that he would leave me for you and then we broke up for a while after Blaine cheated but we got through it and when we got married and I thought there was nothing that could come between us. I think we were both so sure about it, about our relationship. We fell into adult life so fast. We started living together immediately after Blaine came to New York and there were fights but we always worked everything out. Well, we mostly ignored all of our problems, but it worked. We got married, were happy, but we were both so busy with school and I got an offer to work half time for Vogue and somehow we started to grow apart. Non of us noticed at first and when we did, it was too late. We managed to fall out of love without either of us noticing. I thought I could never fall out of love with him but then I woke up one day, he was lying next to me in bed and I looked at him and the love was just gone."

Kurt looks sad when he's talking, the sparks from his eyes are gone now. Sebastian knows what it feels like to think that you will spend the rest of your life with someone and it doesn't happen. He was in a serious relationship for two years when it ended all of sudden six months ago, because his ex boyfriend didn't love him anymore. It was hard to be single again, to not have anyone to fall asleep with, to talk to or just to exist in the same place. He doesn't want to think about Paul and he doesn't want Kurt to look unhappy, so he says the first thing that comes to his mind.

„Blaine was too short anyway."

Kurt laughs and his eyes shine again and then the bartender finally comes back with their drinks and Kurt pays for them and hands Sebastian his beer. Their fingers touch for a second and Sebastian's heart skips a beat.

„Thanks," he says and raises his bottle. „To single life?"

„So you're single?" Kurt asks while he clatches his glass with Sebastian's beer. „Wait, why am I surprised? You don't do relationships that last longer than twenty minutes."

Sebastian can't believe Kurt actually remembers the things he said to him when they first met. He almost forgot about it and how he tried to steal Kurt's boyfriend even though the man sitting opposite to him is so gorgeous and sexy that he doesn't understand now why would he ever find Blaine more desirable than him.

„I can't believe you actually remember that. It wasn't even true," he says and rolls his eyes.

„So you didn't meet the man of your dreams in Scandals and your relationship didn't last for whole twenty minutes?"

„Of course not. God, Kurt, it's like you didn't even see the men who go there for yourself. I met him in Columbus, obviously."

„Obviously," Kurt nods and then they both laugh again and it's so easy to talk to this man he once knew that Sebastian completely forgets that he came here with his friends.

They talk about Lima and their Glee clubs and they laugh some more because they used to be such stupid and naive teenagers and when Kurt mentions how he hated Sebastian's guts it sounds like he doesn't anymore and he leans a bit closer and Sebastian sees the sparks in his eyes even clearer now. There are dozens of galaxies hidden inside those blue and green eyes and Sebastian can't help but stare. Stare into his eyes and at his mouth that looks soft and just begs to be kissed and when Kurt licks his upper lift he feels want bulding up inside his body that hasn't been there since his break up with Paul.

„What are you even doing here? You go to school in New York?" Kurt asks then and Sebastian nods.

„Columbia law," he says and his voice sounds proud but he's not even ashamed of it, because he can be arrogant piece of shit, but he's the best in his class and he already has a job offer in a great firm after he finishes school.

„You know what, I'm not actually surprised that you're gonna be a lawyer. It's good to know that after I finally snap and murder my co-worker I have someone who can explain to the jury that my actions were completely justified and not just sing some silly song about killing people to me."

Sebastian almost chokes on his beer how much he's laughing.

„They had it coming?" he sings and then adds. „Poor whoever you're talking about."

„Pff, poor my ass. That bitch thinks she's the next Versace but if it wasn't for me, she would have been fired several times by now. I always have to save her incompatant ass. And she has no fashion sense whatsoever for someone who works at ," Kurt adds and scrunches his nose and Sebastian wants to slap himself because there's no way he finds Kurt Hummel both sexy and adorable.

„Well, _your_ fashion sense definitely improved since high school," Sebastian says as he checks Kurt out again.

He's wearing tight black pants that look like they're painted on Kurt's body, white shirt and a black vest that fits him perfectly. It's elegant yet still very sexy and Sebastian is glad he's wearing his best jeans and dark green t-shirt that he knows looks great on him.

„Says the person who used to pop his collar."

The judgemental look on Kurt's face almost makes Sebastian laugh again.

„Hey, I thought it looked cool!" he explains.

„How could anyone think that popping your collar is cool? No, don't answer that, I don't even want to know," Kurt says.

They banter about fashion some more and it's fascinating to watch Kurt being so passionate about something. He talks about fabrics and some of his desings that his boss liked and are an inspiration for an umcoming collection. The music is loud and they're sitting even closer now so that they can hear each other without shouting. When they finish their drinks Kurt orders some more and this time it's Sebastian who pays for them. Kurt tries to protest but Sebastian just winks at him and says that Kurt can pay for the next round.

„You know, I'm still convinced some of the clothes you used to wear came from the women department," Sebastian teases as they both sip their drinks and Kurt leans so close to him that he can feel his breath on his face.

„Do you want to know a secret?" Kurt mutters, his voice low and lips wet from his drink.

„Amaze me, Hummel," Sebastian replies and gets even closer so their noses are almost touching.

„Fashion has no gender."

Sebastian is pretty sure Kurt's at least a little tipsy but he sounds so serious when he says that, that Sebastian starts laughing again.

„Don't laugh, asshole, it's true," Kurt frowns and playfully hits Sebastian's arm.

„Whatever you say, Armani."

Kurt glares at him, but it doesn't take long until he's smiling again. They sip their drinks and Kurt talks about NYADA and how difficult it was to make a decision at the end of his third year of college when he got an offer to work at Vogue full time. It meant leaving NYADA and he loved performing but he eventually came to the realization that being offered a full time job in a fashion industry was a one time opportunity and it would be foolish not to take it. Sadly, it was after that when his and Blaine's relationship went to hell and lead to a divorce eight months later.

„And now you're here," Sebastian says after Kurt finishes talking.

„And now I'm here."

„Alone."

„Completely alone," Kurt adds and just looks at Sebastian with his sparkling eyes and wet pink lips and perfect skin and Sebastian knows he will take Kurt home with him tonight.

He had only two one night stands since he and Paul broke up and it never felt right. He slept with more men than he could count, but when he came to New York, he realized that he wanted to be in a real relationship. He wanted more than just sex, because casual sex couldn't fullfil him anymore. He found what he was looking for with Paul and when it was over, going back to sleeping around just wasn't what he wanted and needed anymore.

But here he is, staring at Kurt Hummel, who came to the club clearly looking for someone to hook up with. And Sebastian suddenly doesn't mind having a one night stand. Because Kurt fascinates him. He's so different from the boy he knew in high school, but somehow he's still him and Sebastian wants to get to know this Kurt better. There's a small voice in his head saying that he wants more then just to get to know his body, but it's been a long time since he let go and just had fun with someone so he ignores this voice and speaks.

„I can change that," he says, his eyes locked with Kurt's.

„I was hoping you would say that."

Kurt never stops looking at him as he takes a sip of his drink and licks his lips. It shouldn't be that hot but Sebastian can't take his eyes off of him. It only takes a minute or two before they finish their drinks and Sebastian gets up from the bar stool.

„Let's go?" he asks and when Kurt nods he immediately heads to the exit.

„Shouldn't you tell your friends that you're leaving?" Kurt says and it takes Sebastian a moment before he remembers that he didn't come alone.

„Shit, right, I should probably do that," he laughs. „Wait here? I'll be right back."

His friends don't even tease him and instead whistle and cheer and Sebastian just rolls his eyes, because they act like he never got laid before. It warms his heart though, that they so obviously want him to find someone to make him happy again and they order him to tell them all the details tomorrow. One of them says that he has to introduce his new mysterious man to them soon like he expects Kurt to become a part of Sebastian's and their lives and he's surprised when he realizes that he wouldn't mind that idea at all.

They take their coats and head outside. Sebastian is ready to call a cab, but Kurt grabs his hand and points at some bulding across the street.

„Coffee first," he says, doesn't wait for Sebastian to reply and leads them to the coffee shop.

There's a tension between them as they sit and drink their coffee. They both know what is going to happen when they get to Sebastian's apartment. But it's also easy to just talk to each other about their lives. They laugh when Sebastian mentions how his ex roommate did a final with a hangover and ended up puking at her lecturer's shoes and Sebastian looks mortified when Kurt tells him how he ended up in a hospital after he tried to help a guy who got beaten up.

„You're surreal," Sebastian mutters.

„And we didn't even have sex yet," Kurt whispers in his ear.

He can feel Kurt's breath on his neck and shivers. They don't bother to finish their drinks then. Sebastian calls them a cab and the ride feels like torture even though it only takes about ten minutes. Kurt's fingers touch Sebastian's thigh lightly and Kurt licks his lips as he stares at Sebastian in silent promise that he will get to taste his mouth soon.

He claims Kurt's lips as soon as they get out of the car. He tastes like coffee and alcohol and his lips are soft, softer than anyone's Sebastian has ever kissed before. They kiss for a minute, maybe two, their tongues barely even touch before Kurt pulls away.

„We should probably go inside. Public sex isn't really my thing," he whispers.

„Damn and I thought we're gonna fuck right here on the sidewalk. You're no fun, Hummel," Sebastian smirks.

„Oh don't worry Smythe, I plan to show you just how fun I can be."

Sebastian wants to tease Kurt some more, but Kurt's voice is low and seductive and all Sebastian can do is to lead them to his apartment building and kiss Kurt again immediately after they step into the elevator.

„Eager, aren't we?" Kurt whispers between kisses and Sebastian doesn't even bother answering, instead pins Kurt against the wall with his whole body and lets him feel just how eager he is.

It takes a while to get into Sebastian's apartment, because Kurt constantly distracts him with his talented mouth and as soon as they close the door, Kurt basically throws himself at Sebastian, forces his tongue in Sebastian's mouth and moans when Sebastian strokes his tongue with his own.

They get rid off most of their clothes before they manage to get into Sebastian's bedroom. They're both breathing hard, trying to touch each other as much as they can while undressing. They have to stop kissing for a moment to be able to put Sebastian's shirt off but then they're kissing again and Kurt bites Sebastian's lower lip and the taller man moans loudly into his mouth.

Sebastian feels electricity buildng between their bodies. Kurt's smell is intoxicating and Sebastian isn't even sure when he got hard, but he feels relieved when he finally throws his pants and boxers on the floor. It takes longer for Kurt to take his clothes off and it's more funny than sexy when he tries to get out of his tight pants. He trips and almost falls and they both laugh but Kurt's going commando and Sebastian's laugh dies in his throat when he checks out his beautiful lean body.

„You're a goddamn wonder," he says and Kurt smiles at him a little shyly before he kisses Sebastian again.

„You're not so bad yourself, Sebastian Smythe."

When they finally lie on the bed, Sebastin's leaking already. Kurt's hands wander on his back, thighs and ass and he's sure he won't last very long if Kurt will keep touching him like that.

„Please tell me you have lube and condoms in this room," Kurt says and then protests when Sebastian untangles himself from him and leans to his nightstand. His eyes light immediately when ho notices what Sebastian takes out of the drawer and he grins. „Of course you do," he murmurs.

Sebastian thinks that Kurt still doesn't know much about his past relationships and he wants to correct him, tell him that he only keeps it there because it's been there for the past two and half years when he was with Paul, but there's time. He needs to tell Kurt about Paul, but not now. There are more important things to do. Like fucking Kurt until he screams.

„Will you prepare yourself for me?" he asks.

Kurt just smiles and slowly kneels on the bed. He spreads his legs and takes the lube from Sebastian's hand. He doesn't break eye contact for even a moment, always looking directly in Sebastian's eyes while he spreads some lube on his fingers and then starts teasing his own asshole.

Sebastian watches Kurt to touch himself and it takes all of his will to not stroke his own dick. He sees how Kurt slowly pushes his middle finger inside and hears the quiet moan that escapes his lips. He slowly stretches himself open and it feels like hours before he adds second finger and then finally a third. Sebastian can't only watch anymore, so he crawls close to Kurt and kisses him.

„Sebastian?" Kurt mumbles into his mouth.

„Mhm?"

„I need you to fuck me now."

And who would Sebastian be to deny Kurt what he wants? He quickly rips the package open and rolls the condom on his dick while Kurt continues to finger himself.

„So, how do you wan-," he wants to ask but doesn't get to finish because Kurt forces him to sit on the bad and then crawls in his lap.

„I'm going to ride you, okay?" Kurt says.

„So, so okay."

Kurt can apparently see how okay Sebastian is with his idea, because he laughs and quickly kisses him, before he positions himself in Sebastian's lap, strokes his dick one, two, three times to spread the lube and then slowly pushes Sebastian's cock inside of him.

Sebastian tries to remember the last time it felt so good to be inside of someone but he can't.

„If you won't start moving, I'm going to die," he pants and Kurt smirks at him.

„Dramatic much?"

„Kuuurt," he whines and Kurt takes mercy on him, probably because he craves orgasm just as much as Sebastian does, and starts moving his hips slowly.

Sebastian expects it to be quick, hot sex, like every other hook up he experienced in the past, but Kurt is moving slowly, taking Sebastian as deep as he can and Sebastian holds Kurt close, pants into his mouth and kisses his bare skin. He licks and bites the skin on Kurt's neck, collarbones and chest and enjoys every quiet moan that escapes Kurt's pink lips.

They're moving slow for a long time, until they both need more. Kurt speeds his movements, Sebastian squeezes Kurt's ass in his hands and forces him to take his cock even deeper. Their moans become louder, Kurt clings to Sebastian, fingers burried in Sebastian's hair. Both of them are panting heavily, sweat sticking on their forheads.

Sebastian is close, he needs to come or it feels like he's going to pass out otherwise.

„C'mon, babe, cum for me," he says and starts stroking Kurt's cock. „Cum for me."

Sebastian continues to murmur in Kurt's ear and it doesn't take long for Kurt to come. Sebastian follows him only few minutes later, his body shaking and mind going blank.

„Oh my god," Kurt pants and carefully gets off Sebastian's lap.

„Mhm," is all Sebastian is able to say. He sees stars and feels like his heart is about to explode.

It's so different from all the one night stands he experienced. It almost feels like the sex he used to have with Paul. His heart is beating like crazy and when he looks at Kurt, whose hair is a complete mess and his face is red and sticky from sweat, he feels warm spreading inside of his body.

They just lie next to each other for a while until Kurt's cum on Sebastian's chest starts to dry off and the condom on his dick gets very uncomfortable so he gets up, throws the condom into a trash can and then goes to the bathroom to get himself cleaned up. Kurt also has some of his cum on his body, so Sebastian wets a towel and goes back to the bedroom to clean Kurt off.

„Thanks," he says quietly. He sounds tired and he looks adorable with his eyes closed and body relaxed.

Sebastian doesn't bother to go back to the bathroom and just throws the towel on the floor and then crawls back in the bed and lies next to Kurt.

„I'm so tired. I don't think I can get up," Kurt complains with eyes still closed.

„Then stay," Sebastian suggests and Kurt finally opens his eyes and looks at Sebastian.

„Okay," he smiles tiredly and curls closer to Sebastian, who pulls a blanket over them.

„You really are surreal," Sebastian whispers and kisses Kurt. It's just a short sweet kiss but Kurt's still smiling and Sebastian doesn't want to ever let him go.

„And you're... unexpected," Kurt says after a small pause.

„Unexpected?"

„Yes."

He wants to ask what does it mean, but Kurt closes his eyes again and tangles his legs with Sebastian's. It only takes a minute before he falls asleep. Sebastian stays awake longer and just watches Kurt's relaxed face.

He would never think that he will run into Kurt Hummel in a gay bar and later take him home with him. But it happened. It's so easy to talk to Kurt. He makes him laugh and the sex was amazing. And he wants more.

With these thoughts Sebastian finally falls asleep, Kurt lying firmly by his side.

When he wakes up, he has a short moment of panic when he notices someone else sleeping next to him. But then he sees the face and remembers everything that happened the night before. Kurt looks peaceful and Sebastian can't resist and touches Kurt's pink lips. Kurt immediately stiffens and then opens his eyes few seconds later.

„Hi," Sebastian mutters and his heart skips a beat when Kurt sleepily smiles at him.

„Hi."

They just silently stare at each other for a while, before Sebastian speaks again.

„Do you want to go out for a breakfest with me?" he asks and his heart sinks when Kurt takes a moment to answer.

„I'd love to. You know, when I woke up, before i opened my eyes, I thought it was all just a dream," he says and Sebastian can't help the smile that spreads on his face.

„I'm glad it wasn't," Sebastian says and Kurt leans to him and shortly pecks him on the lips.

„Me too."

And with that one kiss all Sebastian's worries disappear. They will get a breakfest, they will talk and they will get to know each other more. And maybe, maybe they can actually make it work. Because falling for Kurt Hummel feels like the easiest thing in the world and once Sebastian found him, he doesn't want to ever let him go.


End file.
